


She's So Unusual

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Prompt: "You discovers Riko's yuri collection to great comedic effect."





	She's So Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> Well, I don't know about _great_ comedic effect, but You-chan gets in a couple giggles.
> 
> (Title's from the Cyndi Lauper album, inspired by a line in the text, for no reason except Cyndi Lauper's a goddamn icon.)

Riko had a friendly smile on her face as she carried a tray of tea and cookies back to her bedroom. “Here, You-chan,” she said. “Now we can get started—” She stopped short at the sight before her: You sitting on her floor, flipping through a box pulled out from under Riko’s bed. 

“Riko-chan, this is great!” You said with a grin. “I didn’t know you were so into manga.” 

“Uh, well…” Riko was too flustered to get out her words properly. She quickly set the tea set down on the table, and stood behind it, too embarrassed to sit by her classmate. 

“Ooh, _Sailor Moon_ ,” You murmured to herself as she fished a flimsy booklet out of the box and flipped through it. Then she giggled. “Riko-chan, don’t tell me you imagine doing these things,” she said teasingly, holding up the doujin to indicate a picture of Sailors Mars and Venus walking down the street holding hands, Mars blushing furiously. “So lewd!” You joked. 

Then she noticed Riko was blushing madly. “Riko-chan?” 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Riko asked hoarsely. 

You tilted her head in puzzlement. “Why? I mean, sure, not if you don’t want me to, but who would care?” 

“It’s so…” Riko sputtered for a moment, unable to think of anything but Umi Sonoda’s voice in her head crying _“Shameless!”_ You blinked, awaiting an answer. “Unusual,” Riko finished. 

You laughed lightly. “Unusual?” she said. “I have a lot of manga like these too. Though I keep them on a shelf like Dia-san,” she reflected. 

_You-chan and Dia-san?_ Riko wondered, then shook her head. “I mean, since it’s – it’s shoujo-ai…” 

“Ohhhhh.” You nodded wisely as she laid the doujin gently back in the box. “Your secret’s safe with me!” she said with a salute. Then she grinned. “Hey, if you ever want to borrow some of mine, you can. I’ve got lots of magical girl stuff. Ooh, could I borrow this one, Riko-chan?” She waved a volume of _Sakura Trick_. 

“Uh, sure.” Riko was too taken aback to say anything else. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to sit down?” You asked, only then noticing that Riko was still standing. “Is something wrong?” 

“Oh. Uh, no, no.” Riko hastily lowered herself to the floor. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Oh, good,” You said brightly. She jumped to her feet and dropped the book in her bookbag, making Riko wince a little. 

“Would you just be careful with it?” she asked softly. 

“Hm? Oh, sure! Sorry.” You fished a notebook out of the bag and scooted over to the table to take a cookie. “I’m glad I have a new manga friend now!” she said brightly. “I had no idea, Riko-chan.” 

Riko felt relief spread through her. If You hadn’t realized, surely no one else had either? “I didn’t either, You-chan,” she said mildly. You gave her a questioning look. “I mean, I didn’t know you were into doujinshi.” 

“Oh!” You laughed so hard she rocked backward a little bit. “Yeah, I forget people don’t know ’cause Chika-chan and Kanan-chan are so used to it. Manga lover Watanabe You, at your service! _Yousoro!”_

Riko smiled. Then her eyes innocently traveled across You’s chest on their way from her face to the table, and suddenly she wondered how she’d never noticed that You’s bust was much bigger than you’d expect from a swimmer. 

Her breath caught. _Oh, no,_ she thought. _I’d better make sure I don’t let her borrow any of the ones I’ve marked up._


End file.
